1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cushion, and method for producing the same, with at least one soft elastic region. More specifically, the invention relates to a felt cushion with a silicone pad, for use with orthopedic devices.
2. The Prior Art
It is known that such cushions may be used in orthopedic devices, e.g., in epicondylitis braces. Therefore, a felt cushion is adapted to the shape of the epicondylitis brace. Silicone spots are applied to the skin of the user of the orthopedic devices to prevent the cushion from slipping. Recesses are usually cut into the felt cushion and soft elastic regions or silicone castings are glued into these recesses.
Such orthopedic devices are known for example from WO 97/24085 and WO 99/09917.
An object of the present invention is to create a cushion which can be used for an especially long period of time. In addition, the object of this invention is also to provide a method of producing such a cushion.
According to the invention, the soft elastic region is detachably attached to the cushion. This permits a reduction of material because the component of the cushion, namely either the cushion itself or the soft elastic region which is subject to less wear, can be reused. Therefore, if the soft elastic region, in particular a silicone pad, has become worn due to frequent use it can be removed from the cushion and replaced by a new one. Furthermore, the cushion area can be replaced if it is subject to greater wear. Numerous fastening options are available for arranging the cushion on the soft elastic region. The soft elastic region preferably has a retaining element with which the soft elastic region is attached to the cushion. It is also possible for the soft elastic region to be designed such that it is inserted into a recess in the cushion and remains there merely by friction. In this case, the soft elastic region would have to be designed to be exactly the same size or slightly larger than the corresponding recess.
However, it is preferable to design the soft elastic region in the form of a silicone casting, so that the retaining element projects beyond the dimensions of the other soft elastic region. The retaining element is designed as a retaining flange which is provided in at least two locations on the soft elastic region and is disposed on the upper edge of the soft elastic region. This allows the soft elastic region to be inserted into a corresponding recess in the cushion and the retaining flanges provided on the upper edge are in contact with the cushion. Therefore, the soft elastic region is designed thicker than the cushion by the thickness of the retaining flange. In a preferred embodiment, the retaining flange is designed peripherally and with a through-passage, so that a retaining effect is achieved in the entire soft elastic region. The retaining flange is arranged on the side facing away from the user""s body, so that a flush seal is on the side facing away from the user""s body.
In another preferred embodiment, a VELCRO(copyright)-type hook and loop element is provided as the retaining element. If VELCRO(copyright) hook and loop tape is provided on the soft elastic region, then a fleece is preferably arranged on the cushion. The VELCRO(copyright)-type hook and loop clement is preferably designed to project above the soft elastic region so that the VELCRO(copyright)-type hook and loop element can be engaged with a corresponding strip on the back side of the cushion. The soft elastic region can be inserted into a recess in the cushion and detachably attached to the cushion with the VELCRO(copyright)-type hook and loop element. The soft elastic region can then be detached as needed and replaced by a new soft elastic region. As an alternative, it is also possible to provide the VELCRO(copyright)-type hook and loop element on the back of the soft elastic region. The VELCRO(copyright)-type hook and loop closure is then established with the orthopedic device used with the cushion.
The VELCRO(copyright)-type hook and loop element can be attached to the soft elastic region in various ways. The VELCRO(copyright)-type hook and loop element is preferably bonded to the soft elastic region. This means that the VELCRO(copyright)-type hook and loop element forms with the soft elastic region a bordering layer or a boundary layer approximately 1 mm thick in which the soft elastic region is drawn into the VELCRO(copyright)-type hook and loop element.
To produce such a cushion, the, soft elastic region is designed from a cast. To form the casting, a free flowing material is poured into a mold, the VELCRO(copyright)-type hook and loop element is brought in contact with the material while it is still free-flowing, and the free-flowing material is then vulcanizec and bonder to the VELCRO(copyright)-type element. Therefore, the VELCRO(copyright)-type hook and loop clement is brought in contact with the material while still liquid before it undergoes vulcanization. The viscosity of the material and the vulcanization time must be selected so that the free-flowing material fuses with the VELCRO(copyright)-type hook and loop element, but does hot completely permeate it. As an alternative, the VELCRO(copyright)-type hook and loop element can be glued to the soft elastic region. Suitable adhesives include mixed adhesives, reactive adhesives, solvent adhesives or hot-melt adhesive, e.g., hot-melt adhesive films.
The VELCRO(copyright)-type element can be attached to the soft elastic region in various ways. The VELCRO(copyright)-type element is preferably bonded to the soft elastic region. This means that the VELCRO(copyright)-type element forms with the soft elastic region a bordering layer or a boundary layer approximately 1 mm thick in which the soft elastic region is drawn into the VELCRO(copyright)-type element.
To produce such a cushion, the soft elastic region is designed from a cast. To form the casting, a free-flowing material is poured into a mold, the VELCRO(copyright)-type element is brought in contact with the material while it is still free-flowing, and the free-flowing material is then vulcanized and bonded to the VELCRO(copyright)-type element. Therefore, the VELCRO(copyright)-type element is brought in contact with the material while still liquid before it undergoes vulcanization. The viscosity of the material and the vulcanization time must be selected so that the free-flowing material fuses with the VELCRO(copyright)-type element, but does not completely permeate it. As an alternative, the VELCRO(copyright)-type element can be glued to the soft elastic region. Suitable adhesives include mixed adhesives, reactive adhesives, solvent adhesives or hot-melt adhesives, e.g., hot-melt adhesive films.